Hashirou Hyūga
Hashirou Hyūga (日向ハシロウ, Hyūga Hashirou) is one of the main protagonists of Naruto: Eye of the Hurricane. He is a currently a Jōnin level shinobi of Konohagakure. He is a member of the Hyūga clan. Background Hashirou is the only son to his Father Neji Hyūga, and mother Tenten. If Hinata Hyūga, head of the main branch, is to perish or give up her seat, he is in line to inherit it from the main branch, due to the fact his father would be the rightful heir due to her lack of child, and her younger sister Hanabi Hyūga being dead. But despite this, he has already stated his lack of want for the position, just like his father, saying "The head and branch labels have caused enough disruption in the lives of our clansman, I do not wish to be head of such a rift." The fact their is no rightful main branch heir means that Hashirou was not forced to have the main branch's seal placed on his forehead. Hashirou is technically only a half Hyūga, but despite this he was still born with the clan's signature Byakugan, his being more adept at reading the chakra network than anyone else in the clan, though because of his mother's blood it seems he cannot peer as far into the distance as many of the other clansmen of his level. Prior to his birth his mother and father, both Jōnin level at this point, got together during the time of peace after Naruto Uzumaki became Hokage. With a decrease in high level ninja missions, they took this time to settle down after what many of the villagers refer to as "The most awkward dating period of all time." Despite this, within a year of marriage their son was born. As a young child Hashirou experienced a strict yet pleasant childhood. From the time he could walk his father trained him in the docile ways of the Hyūga, as well as in their Taijutsu style, the Gentle Fist. Because of this he more so resembles his father, and even his aunt, in his fighting style than his mother, though he has been known to have impeccable aim with ninja tools, which many attribute to her. Despite his rigorous training from such a young age Hashirou's childhood was a good one. His father showed love through quality time even outside of training, while his mother babied him and defended him in everything he did, which is likely to have led to his sour attitude when things don't go the way he wants, even in adulthood. Life before becoming a ninja was tough, but he often found time to play with another Hyūga child just a year younger than him, Tanaji Hyūga, who despite his disapproval of his actions most of the time, always has a soft spot in his heart. At the Academy Hashirou was far beyond any of his classmates, who were raised as normal children for the most part and didn't undergo fierce childhood training such as himself. Neji wished to enroll him much earlier than the age of 9, for without a shadow of a doubt he was prepared for a ninja's life, but his mother insisted he wait, not wanting her only son rushing into danger so early. Graduating at the age of 10, Hashirou's stay in the academy was brief and for the most part uneventful. Developed far beyond his years, he was a shining star for the Hyūga clan. During his Genin and Chūnin years as a Shinobi, Hashirou was assigned to many missions with his team that was led by Jōnin Rock Lee, and led many missions himself. He progressed quickly, and for a two year period as a Chūnin received special training from Might Guy in the art of Strong Fist. Soon after, He was ranked up to Jōnin, and led over 100 missions in the short time. At the age of 15 Hashirou was enlisted into ANBU. There he stayed for 2 years as one of its most promising members. At the age of 17 Hashirou was given a mission to defect from Konoha, and infiltrate the newly formed Akatsuki, to work as a spy from within, much like Itachi Uchiha. After staying a member for a year and a half, he was found out, and was forced to come back to Konoha, where he was at first shunned by the villagers for betraying them. But, as news spread of his deeds in protecting them, and slowing Akatsuki progress, he soon became an honored Shinobi, and was treated to free meals and gifts for almost half a year. His life is just now getting back to normal where he can roam the streets without being bothered. Hashirou now a normal Jōnin, leads missions of a normal type, and goes on Assination missions with his partner Tanaji, given to them by the Hokage himself. His hope is to someday soon be the captain for a squad of Genin fresh from the academy. Personality Hashirou was taught discipline from a very young age, and it is apparent throughout his entire life. Even though he is a generally happy person, especially in his younger years, he is very serious at all times, yet unlike many people with a similar mind set, he can still crack a joke on occasion, and his social interaction abilities are not too terribly tarnished. The biggest change in his personality stems from his view of others and himself. At a younger age he was very cocky, and arrogant, overly sure in his own abilities, often leading to people seeing him as a jerk, and him seeing them as being below himself. As he aged he became calm and collect in battle, never underestimating his opponent, or overestimating his own abilities. While still viewing himself as a very powerful Shinobi, and the Hyūga clan ranking above others in poise and power, he has learned that there are others out there who are not to be trifled with, and has also made friends with others he views to be strong allies or just all around decent people. When around friends he has known for awhile Hashirou is laid back, and many see him as one of the most supportive people they know. He is always polite to everyone he meets despite his initial impression of them, and always shows respect to his elders and people in positions of power. Tanaji is often seen angering Hashirou by his referral to the Hokage as "Lord Toad" or "Old man" instead of a proper title such as "Lord Hokage". In battle Hashirou is a very much different person. While always calm and collect his entire manner changes. He never jokes when on a mission and dislikes when people around him don't take a situation seriously. He becomes very cold towards enemies, and despite his naturally kind nature, is seldom merciful when facing them. Hashirou is one of the most intelligent ninja of his time, and has even received compliments from men of the Nara clan, who are known for their brilliance in, and out of battle. In a group, it is usually he who comes up with a battle plan and strategies. When on a mission, Hashirou usually puts the mission before his comrades. This changes, however, if he considers a member to be one of his friends. This shows a very fickle side of Hashirou. Appearance At a very young age, and until his time at the academy, Hashirou was usually seen wearing a black short sleeve shirt and shorts of a dark red tint that he would train in. Since he trained so often, he usually wore this daily. A fact that remains to this day, Hashirou disliked shoes, and would often instead of wearing traditional sandals; just wrap his feet in bandages. He kept his shoulder length in a bun slightly farther back that the top of his head, often getting him remarks of how he looked like a samurai. As he grew older and entered his days as a Genin his look changed drastically. He adopted a similar look to his father, making him just look like a shorter version of him. His hair now kept a little bit longer was kept in a ponytail right where the neck meets the bottom of the skull, bangs hanging down to his check, framing his face on either side. Clad in traditional Hyūga robes he wore a long loose sleeved white shirt closed on the shoulders with a fastener running down the right part of the chest. Pants of a similar color and loose style are also worn. The only difference between him and his father's clothing appearance is the lack of the apron worn around his father's waist. He wore a black forehead protector, and traditional Shinobi sandals to match. By the time he became a Jonin at 14 not much changed in the way he looked. The most noticeable difference was his hair, it grew much longer, reaching his lower back. Instead of tying it up he wore a bandana type forehead protector instead to keep it back, and flowing freely behind him. Many believe his change in hair style is due to a kunoichi around his age practicing a haircut on him, and cutting off his bangs. This cannot be proven though because every time the rumor came up Hashirou would turn red in the face, and refused to take the bandana off. A black apron like his fathers was also now worn around his wasit. Unseen to most was also the white bandages he had completely wrapped around his arms and legs. As an ANBU member he wore their standard uniform and owned a mask that resembled a wolf. His hair was kept cut short to the back of his neck and worn freely down while in uniform, but would often tie it in a small ponytail when in normal Jōnin clothing. During his time in Akatsuki he wore a purple ring on his left thumb along with black fingernail polish, and the traditional robes of all the members, black with red clouds. He seldom took off his straw hat, but when he did a black forehead protector was visible with a scratch over his village's symbol. He grew his hair out again during the year and a half he was a member, leaving it untamed. When he came back to the village he was honored for the information he discovered. Hokage Naruto assigned him and his fellow Hyūga, Tanaji as his elite assassin squad. When in the village, and on normal missions, he wore a simple, losse fitting white kimono and a black obi. For a forehead protector the bandana was a headband once more, now worn around the neck. Bandages are still rapped around his arms and legs. When on assassination missions he would cover his entire body in black bandages, including his entire face except for his eyes. Black pants that stopped at the middle between ankle and knee were worn, along with a long sleeve black shirt that closed in similar manner to a Gi. Both being tight fitting. A mesh undershirt was worn also. The black forehead protector and sandals stayed. In either manner of dress he kept his hair long again, tying it into a ponytail mid back, and letting the bangs frame his face, in almost exact style as his father, only his bangs being longer. This is the type of dress currently used by Hashirou. He is also often seen, when in non mission clothing, wearing clogs on his feet instead of Shinobi sandals. Hashirou's skin is of a rather pale and fair complexion, a trait he inherited from his father. His face is somewhat rounded, a trait from both his parents, and has hair darker brown than his mothers, but lighter than his fathers. His Byakugan instead of having a hint of color, is completely white. Abilities From a very young age Hashirou was a skilled Shinobi, top of his class. He is very naturally gifted, and yet he still has a strong resolve and good work ethic, causing him to train constantly when given the chance. Hashirou's speed is unmatched by any other Shinobi without the aid of Jutsu. When releasing the gravity seals placed on his wrist and ankles he can outrun the fastest ninja in the village such as Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Might Guy, and Kiba Inuzuka. Even with the seals placed by Might Guy still on his limbs Hashirou can still outrun most of his opponents. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hashirou possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him x-ray vision, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see chakra networks. The Byakugan also has other abilities such as magnifying objects, and seeing in thermal vision. The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae, a weakness of which Hashirou is actually aware of and takes extra precaution in concealing it from opponents. While the Byakugan naturally has an immediate 50 meter field of vision when activated, Hashirou is able to increase its range to about 500 meters. He is also noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan relative to other members of the Hyuga clan, the best in the entire clan at seeing the chakra network, but having a severe depletion on his sight range. Gentle Fist As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hashirou specializes in close-range, Taijutsu combat. In battle, Hashirou has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks are fast and fluid, striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. Hashirou's fighting style is the signature style of his clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. As Hashirou's Byakugan is stronger than most, and is able to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, Hashirou can use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, Hashirou can affect internal organs, and is capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should he aim to harm the heart. Hashirou is able to incapacitate a person with a mere tap to the forehead. Training in the Gentle Fist style implies superior chakra regulatory control and mastery of the human chakra network. Both Tsunade and Sakura have even commented that his control is even equal to or greater than their own. As a result, Hashirou can eject chakra from any tenketsu in his body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. He can also release himself from chakra-based substances using this technique. Continuously maintaining this expulsion of chakra allows Hashirou to create a sensory barrier around him to detect anything that enters his immediate area, making up for the Byakugan's blind spot, although it depletes his chakra reserves. Strong Fist Through Guy's teachings, Hashirou has learned how to open the Eight Gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja. Because of the danger to his body that the gates' power presents, Hashirou only activates them, especially past the third, when it is a life or death situation. Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Near 50%, the muscles start to wear down and tear. Much more than that, approaching 100%, the muscles begin to break down and disintegrate. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but they die in the process. Hashirou has also learned or developed a number of Taijutsu that take advantage of the extreme power and speed he gains from opening chakra gates. After much training he seems to be able to recover from using the chakra gates quickly as he is not injured after using it, but is very exhausted. Hashirou has become the all around master of Taijutsu with his mastery of not only the Gentle Fist, but also the Strong Fist. Creating techniques that utilize both at once makes Hashirou an extremely deadly Shinobi. Wind Release While all people have a chakra nature, the Hyūga clan usually doesn't find theirs out, and instead, focus on the Gentle Fist. However, Hashirou discovered that he had a Wind Release affinity. Wind is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Status Trivia * Hashirou inherited his father's low tolerance to spicy foods. Though he takes it a step further, and throughout the years has lost more and more tolerance to anything heat involving, making everything from spicy foods to fire and the sun a weakness of Hashirou. This has also led to his preference for night missions, and also the abundance of bandages he wears over his body. Hashirou's low fire tolerance may also be a shot at his Wind Nature chakra, which is weak to fire. * Hashirou beat Shikamaru Nara at a game of Shogi, but only once, having played him numerous times. * Hashirou is somewhat friendly with most ninjas after he has done a few missions with them, but his best friend is Tanaji Hyūga. This is most likely due to the fact he is also a Hyūga, and he views his clan as superior, more so than just growing up together. * Hashirou has been seen being the object of many Kunoichi's eye because of his skill as a ninja, and his hair which they seem to love, but he has no idea how to talk to them, and usually says the wrong thing and angers them away. Despite this, he is often seen with Shikahikō Nara. * While always polite to the Hokage, it is revealed during his time in the Akatsuki that he feels that while he is strong, he is a terrible example of a ninja, and doesn't deserve his position. * Hashirou hates the appearance of the veins on his face when the Byakugan is activated. This may be what leads him to try covering it with hair at times, as well as bandages. * According to the Naruto data book: Hashirou's favorite hobby is talking through the night hours. Hashirou wishes to fight members of the Akatsuki. Hashirou's favorite foods are rice and ice cream sandwiches. His least favorite is hot sauce and peppers. Hashirou has completed 563 official missions in total, 28 D-rank, 167 C-rank, 115 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 164 S-rank. Hashirou's favorite phrase is "What?" used often when something unexpected happens. * Hashirou's name is usually given to the eighth son in a family, however he is the only child that his parents had. This then, however, may be a reference to the Gentle Fist style move, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. * Hashirou's favorite restraunt named a dish after him, after finding out about his Akatsuki deeds. The dish, called ''The Hashigrain Bundle ''consist of nothing but large quantities of white rice. Reference Made by Clay Terwilliger, not drawn yet (drawn good atleast). Used in the fictional Naruto Universe of Naruto: Eye of the Storm. Category:DRAFT